


Eyes of a Dead Girl

by Lilmia_Casand



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, may continue the idea if people like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmia_Casand/pseuds/Lilmia_Casand
Summary: Natasha gets caught up in demigod problems, left at the top of a mountain when they realize she's mortal, and rescued by Nico, Hazel, and Frank, she proceeds to try and figure out what is happening and comes to the wrong conclusion but thats ok in the end because their worlds aren't meant to touch.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Eyes of a Dead Girl

The Black Widow woke up on top of a mountain- with no obvious way down. She couldn’t remember how she got here, she’d been on a mission, a surge in child disappearances, only it had been beginning to look like the kids had all been enhanced in some way. She’d gotten as far as a few questions at the local small-town bar before her memories abruptly cut off, went black at the moment she threw a dart at the dartboard, not a moment after, she hadn’t been talking to anyone, no one could have slipped her something at that point- And if they did, why was she alive?  
No, alive made sense actually, see who was after them, get information from her, but why was she up here? She had no idea where in the world she was, but there hadn’t been any mountains near the town. She had no idea how long she’d been out, she was missing some of her gear but not all of it- Nothing that could have gotten her off this accursed mountain top.  
They must have used some sort of helicopter because there was no trace of a path or marks of climbing implements around the flat-ish surface. Examining it she was beginning to think it wasn’t natural, it was like the peak of the mountain had been cut off. This was an effective way to deal with people she mused, chances were the body wouldn’t be found for ages.  
Wait, they’d left her with her phone? Well, her SHIELD phone. There was no signal of course, but the tracker was intact and she was certain help would be coming, after a few days. The only question was if she could last that long. First, she needed water, there was nothing anywhere around her, she even lifted some of the larger rocks to check underneath.  
No water then, she could only hope that it rained as she made a makeshift bowl out of her remaining gear and set it on top of one of the taller rocks. Food, if she didn’t have water she shouldn’t eat because that would use water, but she should make sure she wouldn’t starve either.  
She had a granola bar on her for unknown reasons and she was fairly certain that whoever put her here had added it to her gear. There was grass on the mountain top, not much, but some, and still not anything to really help her live long enough for help to find her.  
She had to find a way off of the top of the mountain, the only problem was that there was no way she could climb down to the ledge below her, and the fall to it would most likely kill her. With a shiver she glared at the sky, if the cold didn’t get her first.  
Of course then there was dehydration, and after that starvation, if she made it past all of that she’d probably be rescued. The clouds blocked most of her view of the ground, so she had no way of finding out where she was, she could guess when the sun set and the stars came out, but that wasn’t good enough.  
She poked at her phone again, after checking everything she tried turning it on, it was dead. It was dead and she was going to die of boredom before anything else got her she realized with horror. She sat down with her back against a rock and started planning like it was going to rain and give her water. Because at the moment that was all she had.

The shelter of rocks she’d built covered her- barely, she had her gear carefully arranged inside where it would be dry if it happened to rain, she stared at the clear sky again, then glared at the clouds gathered just a bit below the mountain top. And she was tired, lack of oxygen was making her head hurt and her limbs feel weak.  
She ducked underneath her shelter and laid down, closing her eyes and taking deep, puffing, breaths. She knew she wasn’t falling asleep, she was going to pass out, a difference. She hadn’t even had it as one of the things that could kill her on her list.  
Black spots swirled and bright blobs of color danced across her eyelids- and then it went dark.

“Is she ok? Alive?” the Black Widow shot up, dagger at the person’s throat, only the person’s throat was about 6 inches below where it should be, and she didn’t have her daggers, and they had simply stepped to the side. “Dehydration and oxygen deprivation.” Came a male voice, “How do you know?” Asked another male.  
Her eyes took in the room, it was made of a mixture of metal and wood, and the voices belonged to three children. A dark skinned girl with bright amber-gold eyes, a tall, bulky, asian kid, and a black haired kid with the palest skin she’d ever seen. With his outfit choice, if it weren’t for the brown jacket, she'd say he was entirely black and white.  
“I suffer from it all the time- Will tried to teach me to recognize it in myself so he’d worry less,” there was a muttering from the girl, “Somehow I doubt it worked.” but the boy continued on anyways, “But I have gotten ok at recognizing it in other people, besides, she was stuck on a mountain top, it’s not that much of a stretch.”  
“Thank you for saving me,” the Black Widow said, trying to get a better read on the situation she knew far too little about, “But where am I? Who are you?” The girl smiled at her like the world was on fire and the Black Widow didn’t know what to do with that, “I’m Hazel.” she said, impossible gold eyes gleaming with positivity.  
The Black Widow felt her heart clench- she wasn’t one for emotions, and this was why. Because that kid was looking at her like she’d saved the world, she had, of course, but this was somehow different. Maybe it was from the fact that she didn’t seem scared, or that the Black Widow had a feeling that she wasn’t getting special treatment from the girl, that she smiled like that at everyone.  
“Frank.” The asain boy said, extending his hand, he seemed a little more reserved than the girl, only politely inclining his head when she didn’t shake his hand. The two turned to look at the black-and-white boy, she let her attention turn to him as well.  
He glared at the floor and mumbled something she couldn’t hear, finally he let out a sigh, as if losing an argument and lifted his head to meet Hazel’s eyes. He turned to look at the Black Widow, and with a look of pain on his face, although she suspected it was more annoyance, he said, “You can call me the Ghost King, it’s not so nice to meet you Widow, but these bleeding hearts said we couldn’t leave you to die. I’d say, see you later, but if it’s up to me I’m never seeing you again.”  
And just like that her senses were on high alert again- she hadn’t even realized she’d relaxed. That wasn’t good, she was compromised, she was probably injured, and she felt like hell. Then he grabbed her arm faster than humanly possible, she tried to pull away but his strength didn’t match his thin frame- and the world went dark and cold and she could hear screaming and sorrow and she was being pressed in on all sides and being turned inside out.  
And then she could breath and she was standing outside a SHIELD base and the boy was nowhere in sight. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she got ready to report. Because whatever the hell had just happened, she’d stumbled on something bigger than a kidnapping ring for the enhanced.

The next time she saw one of them she was Natasha, she was standing inside a store and trying to pick out apples, and then she saw her. The girl was holding a banana and staring at it in horror, a latino boy with elfish ears stood grinning next to her, “What did they do to you?” she asked, “Time.” the latino boy cackled. “I hate the future.” she decided and put it down, “Tastes like motor oil- no wait, maybe that’s just from hanging around you Leo.” she grinned at him. He made a sound of betrayal and announced that he was going to go be friends with her boyfriend instead.  
As he rushed away with a gleeful expression Hazel turned to stare at the bananas again, “The 2000’s are freaking weird.” she muttered and followed after the boy.  
Natasha picked up an apple and headed to the check out. When she got back to the tower she pulled out her phone and called Clint. “What?” he asked, “I just found a girl out of time.” she says.  
And the Black Widow begins her hunt.

The Black Widow found the latino boy, Leo, he had fallen to his death with two other children in the grand canyon, she couldn’t find the identity of one of them and the other was Piper Mclean, who was very much alive and wasn’t even listed dead in the report.  
Hazel had gone missing in Alaska in the 40’s, Frank Zang was canadian and had been missing for months. It took a hell of a lot more searching, but it helped that she now had a frame of reference, they were all dead. Clint thought it was crazy.  
But she was the Black Widow and she’d figure it out.  
To say Director Fury wasn’t pleased that children were being brought back from the dead was an understatement. The boy’s ‘title’ made more sense, whoever he was, he was King of the Ghosts. And she had a feeling it wasn’t normal kids he was bringing back from the dead, of course that was her personal opinion, the Black Widow knew it was more likely that someone was using the kid as a puppet, or that his father or mother was doing this and he was simply the face of the operation.  
She didn’t like it.  
She didn’t like it because those amber eyes, though she was almost certain they were gold, still seemed to think the best of the world.  
And the Black Widow was going to have to prove them wrong.

They’d catch them, sometimes, Thalia Grace, having aged only to about 16, Jason Grace had been missing since he was two, and yet he had a funeral. It didn’t take much to realize that it was a Perceus Jackson’s kidnapper that was doing this, making these experiments, and that the kids were somehow escaping and rallying around the ‘Ghost King’. The list of the risen dead and the list of the suspected were long, Perceus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Sally Jackson, William Solace, Travis Stoll, Conner Stoll, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zang, Piper Mclean, Rachel Dare, Clarise La’ Rue, Magnus Chase, and Katie Bell.  
There were so many that they couldn’t identify, and some that hadn’t been seen in years, but they couldn’t be listed as dead, not when so many of the dead were walking around New York City. And yet they still didn’t know who the Ghost King was. It was by random chance that she told Thor.  
He froze up, “You are investigating the seven?” he asked. Natasha tilted her head, “Who are the seven?” she asked. “Heroes.” he stated.  
“How?” she asked. “They are greek, I know only stories, not facts.” he said. Nat somehow doubted that.  
“Are they a danger to earth?” she asked.  
He paused, “They have the power to be, but to Earth they are never a danger, they are born and live and die to fight such dangers. They art’ heroes of a mortal age, do not seek them out and make them enemies of the planet they love. For they know they have the power to destroy it.”  
Natasha left it at that- for now. She’d figure it out later.  
She stared out the window, and for a moment, she would’ve sworn that she saw a reflection of gold eyes staring at her, staring at her and simply believing her better. A tilted head of someone who stood like he was afraid he’d rip the world apart- who stood like Bruce. A black-and-white figure with shadows looming around him.  
Her hand punched the glass and she took a deep breath, it was reinforced, hadn’t even cracked, but all she could see was the light-filled eyes of a dead girl.


End file.
